Angels Don't Cry
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Monica had sent out for Sam and Dean to help her not only find answers about why demons were trying to hunt her, but who she really is as she finds out that she is not who she thinks she is. Artemis is in fact trying to find out more about her as well. Rated M for later chapters.


**This one is going to be Supernatural based fanfic. I have wanted to do a Supernatural one for a while. Since getting a new computer, I now have the chance. I want to in fact do a bunch of different fanfics; I am not exactly sure where to start. Since I will try to update more, I will do at least a chapter each day of fanfics I want to work on. With work and everything, it maybe a little harder to update on days I work. With that I will try to update when I can alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam or Dean as they belong to WB and of course CW. I do own Monica as she is mine. Monsterslut owns Artemis**

Dean had walked into the hotel room as he sighed and set his bag down on the table. Sam had looked up as he walked in. He knew that Dean had been out with Castiel and he wondered what they had been doing. They were in a small town in California called Sanger. They had heard of a couple places that were haunted. Dean didn't think it was a big deal but wanted to check it out anyways. Sam had been looking over stories on his laptop as Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and sat down beside Sam.

"Sammy, tomorrow we are going to go check out this town more. We need to get more answers about this town as there is something off about this town. I am not sure if it is just some of the stories that I have heard, or if it is the overall feeling in this town. This town even has Cas spooked."

Castiel had walked in a few minutes later as he looked over at Sam.

"Dean I really don't want to go back into that town again. Something is wrong about this town. I can feel it, I am not sure if it is something like a ghost, or maybe something more."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw a beer at Castiel.

"Hey calm down and drink a beer will you? We were asked to come here. I am not sure why, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough. Sammy what did you find out so far?"

Sam looked up from his laptop and nodded.

"What I have found out about this little town is not much. This town does have some issues with things like ghosts and everything, but the one thing that gets me is why call us in? I mean do you know of the person who called us in?"

Dean shook his head and held up the note that had informed them to come into this town. There was no name or anything on it, just that they were needed in this town. Castiel shook his head as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Did you two not hear me? This could be a trap, did you ever think about that? Why would this little armpit of a city call you two in here to help? Who would have even known what you two even do?"

Dean shook his head as Sam sighed. What if Cas was right he thought? What were they doing trusting some kind of paper? What if it was some kind of trap like Cas was saying? A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as Dean got up. Castiel was gone as Dean went to see who was at the door.

Leaning against the door was a woman with long black hair as she was smirking at Dean as he opened the door. She walked in grabbing the beer from his hand and sat down beside Sam propping her feet up on the table.

"And what may I ask are you two doing here anyways? I didn't think I would run into you guys until I had noticed the Impala and knew you two were here. I mean do you know who seemed to have called us all here?"

Sam shook his head pushing Artemis feet off the table and away from his laptop.

"Actually we could ask you the same thing, how did you get here?"

She took a drink of the beer and Dean groaned.

"That was my beer thank you very much. I don't feel like calling out to Cas just to go pick us up some more beer. Besides he might drink half of a liquor store before he gets it to us."

She smirked and set the beer on the table.

"So since we all are here, does anyone knows what is going on around here?"

Sam and Dean both shook their heads as Castiel walks out of the bathroom as he looked over at Artemis.

"See what did I tell you boys? Are they trying to bring all the hunters here to try to take them all out at the same time?"

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a loud scream and both the boys jumped up and ran outside. There was a young girl who had ran by and something was chasing her. It clearly wasn't a ghost as the boys grabbed each grabbed a weapon and went out after the girl into the night. They were on the edge of town as they had caught up to the girl and the creature that was following her as in fact it was a demon.

Sam had fired first taking out the demon as the girl had been cornered. She looked up as she seen the demon was gone as she looked up seeing the two brothers and Artemis walk up beside her.

"Hey are you alright? Why was that demon after you?"

She looked up between the three and smiled weakly.

"Oh good, you guys made it. I was worried my message didn't get through. Bobby had told me that if I ever needed anyone for anything to try to locate you guys."

She dropped to her knees as Dean ran over to her and Sam was not far behind.

"What is going on here and how do you know Bobby?"

"My name is Monica and I am Bobby Singer's friend."

Castiel was watching from the shadows as he sighed and shook his head. What was she doing this far out here anyways? He would find out why and then find out more on his own.

Dean looked back over at Monica shocked as Sam or Artemis didn't know what to say either. Dean then held out his hand to her and smiled.

"If you are Bobby Singer's friend then you are safe with us. Come on, let's get back to the room and talk about why we are here and what is going on. Though I am not sure why you would not come out here prepared because I know Bobby would have showed you how to fight demons."

Sam walked over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook his head.

"We can figure that out later alright Dean? Let's get back to the hotel and talk. The room is protected from all but angels to get in. We have an angel working with us. You are in safe hands so come on, we can all rest for the night there."

Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded. They all walked back to the hotel as Dean moved closer to Artemis and smirked.

"Artemis and I can share a bed together, Sammy, you and Monica can share the bed."

Monica looked up blushing and shaking her head.

"Oh no I don't mind taking the floor. I mean you guys just met me. I will be fine in the floor."

Sam shook his head opening up the door.

"No Dean and I will share and the girls will share. Dean don't do that to her. We will get some rest and talk tomorrow alright?"

She nodded as the girls crawled into one bed and the boys got in the other. Sam rolled over to go to sleep as Dean leaned up to his brother and whispered. "Cockblocker" before going to sleep as well. Castiel was the only one awake watching them as the others slept. Not going to let Monica out of his sight again.


End file.
